A cloud computing environment contains computing resources which are available to users for their computing needs. In a cloud computing environment, developers can upload their applications to be hosted inside the cloud which provides computing resources and data storage. During the on-line time in which an application is hosted and processing on the cloud, very valuable information can be generated by the application. For example, suppose an on-line transaction system is hosted on a cloud computing environment such as Google AppEngine. While the application is executing on-line, there may be a lot of transaction data generated by its users or customers and this data could be very valuable to the application owner. But the key application data will be stored inside the Google AppEngine; currently, there is no convenient way to download the data or back them up.